CARDS, CLAWS, AND BRIMSTONE
by lil' wolverine
Summary: What happens when a card game get out of control?


CARDS, CLAWS, AND BRIMSTONE

What happens when a card game gets out of control?

Starring Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Wolverine/James Howlett Logan, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner

Rating M

It was a rainy Saturday night and the residents of Xavier Institute were trying to find some way to beat the boredom that threaten to overtake them. The kids were watching movies while the adults were talking in small groups.

Meanwhile, up on the third level of the mansion in the room of the resident Cajun's room, a card game was getting heated because a certain Canadian was losing badly.

"Your cheating, Remy! I know it."

"Remy don' cheat at cards, mon ami. Remy be just that good that. Like you be at pool. So stop y' griping, y' ol' alligator," Remy said with a laugh.

"Zat not nice, Remy. Calling zem an alligator. I ought to tail slap you."

"How about another beer there everybody?"

"Sure, Rems. I am syprise we did not get in trouble for bringing it in here, but I guess Chuck would rather not have another fight with about the beer. especially with the weather and all."

"That is true my old friend. Besides, I would lose anyways," came the voice of the profeesor.

"I hate when he does that," Logan said with a slight growl.

"Okay. I will leave you to your game, but don't get too crazy."

"Thank God," the trio said together.

"How about me bamfing down to ze kitchen and getting us some snacks?"

"Fine by us."

"Be right back."

Once he arrived in the kitchen, Kurt grabbed all of the beef jerky, three jars of pickles, made some sandwiches and grabbed two bags of chips before disappearing right before Storm's very eyes. He arrived back in the room with the haul of food. Logan's eyes light up with the amount that Kurt got.

"Did you wipe the kitchen or what? I think you got everything except the ice cream."

"Be right back. Thats what I ...,"

"Later with the ice cream. I want to geton with the game."

"How 'bout we raise de stake a lil'?"

"How?"

"Strip poker?"

While Logan thought about the idea, Remy and Kurt looked at each other with a evil little smirk on their face. Logan finally picked up that the two up to something by the scent they were putting off.

"What are you two up to guys?"

"How can y' tell that we up to anyting?"

Logan doesn't verbally answers. He taps the bridge of his nose.

"I can smell that you are up to no good, but I am up for a game of strip poker. So, let me guess. The first one naked loses."

"No, the first one naked gets attacked first. Yes, I mean sexually."

Logan looked at the two younger males as if he knew that he was just snared into a trap. Smirking at them, he nodded at them. They got the game under way and Logan lost his shirt first. That alone made Kurt's mouth water with the need to taste the skin that was just exposed to his eyes. Remy's eyes got a hell sparkle to them at the thought of seeing Logan naked. On the next hand, Remy lost his trench coat. They continued to play the game and ate their snacks. It wasn't until all of them were in their boxer briefs that they noticed how aroused the other was.

"Last hand gentlemen, all or noting."

Looking at the cards that were dealt to them, Logan noticed that he had a full house. When he looked at Kurt and saw the smirk on his face. He had a feeling that he was going to be on the receiving end of a long night of sexual pleasures given and received from his two lovers. Remy gave a light chuckle when he saw the look passing between the other two members of the game.

"What are you laughing about, cajun boy?"

"Remy be tinking of what he gonna do to you and dat body of yours. Do you not realize how hungry dis boy be for y'?"

"I have a real good idea by what my nose is telling me. You and Kurt both are putting off such a large amount of pheromones that I am drunk off of it. That also makes the animal want to come out and play a little."

"Oh boy. Ve are in for a very long night and ve don't care if ve can't valk in the morning. It vill vell vorth it just to ze beast out."

"Two pairs. Kings and ladies."

"Zat beats my hand a pair."

"Full house."

"It looks like Kurt gets to be de first one to be tortured. Pile on de fuzzy man!"

Before Kurt could do anything, he was pinned to the bed, that the three shared, by his two lovers. Remy was passionately kissing him, making him moan loudly which made Logan growl low in his throat. Remy broke away from Kurt's lips only for a second before Logan crushed his lips to Kurt's. Mauling his mouth, Logan let his tongue slip into Kurt's so he could taste the sweetness that was his on taste. Remy gave a little whimper as to tell Logan that he was feeling a little left out. Logan broke away from Kurt and mauled Remy's mouth bringing forth a very loud moan from deep within his chest. Logan smiled into Remy's lips at the sound. All the while, he had wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock and had started a gentle pumping movement that cause elf-like mutant to writhe and squirm around grinding against him and Remy.

"Easy dere, cher. Y' be making po' Remy want to make a mess all over y'. Remy be wanting dis to las' all night and so Logan, my cher."

"Zat is easier said zan done, mein leibsters. I am feeling so good right now."

Slowly, Logan brought both of his lovers to the first climax just touching them, kissing them, and them prepared for the long night ahead of them. After awhile, Logan entered the body of a very ready Kurt who practically levitated off the bed at the feel of Logan filling him up with his considerable length and girth. This went on for hours with Logan flipping back between the two. Then around two in the morning, Remy got an idea that made all his other ideas just pale in comparision to. While Logan was concentrating on giving Kurt all of the pleasure he could handle, Remy decided to give Logan one hell of a suprise of his own by entering his body. That was enough to cause the beast to realize that he could give pleasure and receive it at the same time. This made the beast roar with delight and in pleasure. Logan and Remy found a rhythm that was brutal, punishing yet they heard no complaints out of the third party. In fact, all they heard were screams and cries of passion. When his climax slammed into him, Kurt bowed up into a backbend. When he tighten around Logan, he felt Logan cum hard and hotly which caused Logan to tighten around Remy.

"Mon Deiu! Merde! Sacre bleu," came flying out of Remy's mouth as he came deep into Logan's body.

They fell to either side of Kurt, with a smile on their faces.

"Man, I will never say that strip poker is a dumb game ever again."

"We didn't tink y' would after we got don' wit' y'," Remy said as he gave Kurt a high five.

"You two little darlins know how to catch me in a trap. I have to say that I am glad it rained out our previous plans for the night."

"We are, too."

Yawning, Logan scooted up the bed and waved for the other two to join him for some much needed rest. Remy curled up against Logan's left side and Kurt was up against his right.

"Goodnight, my cuddle bugs."

The whole mansion's telepathic and empathic residents could pick up on the love the three men held for each other and it radiated from their room like a heat wave.


End file.
